Consorting with the Enemy
by annapiranha
Summary: Strange things are happening around the Ministry, with the snatchings happening. People think it may only be a small harmless number of people missing, but what happens if its more? The Ministry may be under threat and Draco spotted it and he has been forced to work with Hermione. Will they find out how bad the problem is or will they be to busy fighting?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, nor any of the character used.**

**I hope people like the first chapter of FanFiction I've ever written and I'm open to any constructive criticism**

* * *

**Draco**

Draco looked at her lovingly, but she would always know him as the bully, the one who was on the wrong side, why would the golden girl ever love someone who use to torment her, if only she knew the real story behind all his harbored hate for the Gryffindor princess.

The image came fluently into Draco's head, he was back in his first year and she immediately caught his eyes. She was cute in a weird way… but it was her eyes, it felt like she could see into the depths of his soul. He felt uncomfortable being around, but in a good way, like a getting butterfly's way. Draco never felt this way before about a girl, and yet she was the only girl in his year who didn't swoon at the sight of him and he didn't know whether he was angrily annoyed at this, or if he found it refreshing. This was before he knew she was muggle born, when he found out it was like a hole was left in his heart, he shouldn't feel this way about a Mudblood, he shouldn't. This is when it started; the only way to hide his feelings was by constantly insulting her…anything to be in her presence for longer trying to convince herself he didn't love her.

After the Wizarding war passed and he managed to come out of it narrowly escaping Azkaban, but so many lives were lost and he couldn't help but hold himself responsible for it, even his own father buckled under the pressure, ever since Voldemort he lost his sanity. His father just couldn't take it anymore so Draco's Mother was going to put him into an institution, but due to Lucius's pride he couldn't endear with the embarrassment, so when Draco woke up and went downstairs to find his father hung himself from the rafters he wasn't surprised. He felt free but this quickly turned to guilt when he saw his mother's heart shatter. Three years after no one knew of the death of Lucius or that his mother was heartbroken, all she would do was stare out the window into the garden where his father proposed to her. Draco ever since the experience of war and loss wasn't the same, he was now mature and tried to right his wrongs, however he still hid his true feelings. He now wasn't a spoiled self-absorbed boy; he had a steady job at the ministry and was the provider for himself and his mother.

It all led up to where he is now, sitting in the lunch room with Blaise Zabini staring over at the golden trio wishing that she may just see him for what he is now…..different. She hears her laugh, a laugh he wished he could make her do, but he couldn't get anywhere near her due to Potter and Weasley. They only tolerated Draco even though how much he has done after the war to make amends, he even helped catch up the last of the Deatheater's that need to be taken to Azkaban. After a while he managed to zone in to what Blaise was saying, Blaise unbeknownst to Draco not listening, continued ranting about his evidence to imprison a criminal.

**Hermione**

I was sitting with Harry and Ron discussing the work, per usual every lunch, sometimes I wonder what else we talk about these days. They're just having the usual fight about how to undertake their job to get the Snatchers, this caused me to laugh hysterically which led them bewildered and took them of subject to give me a confused look. This caused me to laugh more, eventually I gasped for air and said "if you boys are quite finished discussing about snatchers I would like a decent conversation, as I'm not an Auror so I have no idea what you're talking about now."

Harry replied with a shocked expression "you should have heard about it Hermione, there's an increase of snatchings around London and even some from the ministry, and they aren't even leaving any traces, I think….. I just have a feeling, well…."

"out with it Harry, you have to tell me now, maybe I can help" replied Hermione, this left Ron sniggering, which he got a dirty look from "Ron have you got something to say, I'm perfectly capable of helping as you are, sometimes you can be an immature Knob."

Ron was just about to speak, but Harry cut in quickly to lower a risk of a fight "calm down children, and I don't think you can Hermione, I'll send you the reports over, but all it leads to are dead ends, it feels like they're trying to infiltrate the ministry again, whatever it is I have a feeling it involves a mole in the ministry,"

"It's probably one of the death eater's, that the ministry employed," Ron stared, laughing "they're dirt people kicked in off their shoes."

**Draco**

Draco heard what Ron said every word, but stayed seated as they walked out, but gave him a deadly stare that could cause a fire. Draco however had this behaviour show to him many a time so he didn't react. No one really saw passed the side inherited by his family, and people thought it defined him and decided to keep their distance in fear but Draco was use to it by now. No one heard the stories about him helping to hide Harry's identity to allow them enough time to escape, any story where Draco seemed to be remotely good was forgotten or rearranged to play him of as a dastardly villain.

He then proceeded back to his office, he sat planning missions and how to catch the last of the death eater's that scattered from England to any dark hole in the world they found, and it was his job to find them. That's when it came to mind, some of the death eaters may of comeback trying to finish Voldemort's plans and take down the ministry, these snatchers have started to take people, but what if…. Just what if it had gone on for a while, the people may have replaced them. The evil may have crept in with Polyjuice potion taking all the people who lived alone or in couples, but he would need some evidence, but what happened if it goes too far he thought, this is when he agitatedly groaned, he would have to talk to the head of the Auror department… Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione**

I walked into Harry's office to discuss the case of the snatchers due to finishing my work that I needed to complete in the day. When looking through the reports I noticed a correlation of all of the snatched, that they had a family. It also seemed they started by snatching people at the bottom of the work pyramid and worked up slowly; it was like they didn't want to bite off more than they could chew. When I peered into Harry's office to discuss the case, I knew it was on his mind as he looked bemused at the wall like the answer may be in his reach…..but yet so far away. I knocked on the door quietly hoping not to make him jump too much, but when he didn't pay attention I decided to cough louder. At this Harry jumped and began to register his surroundings and acknowledged me and said "sorry Hermione, it's just the case have you been standing there long?"

"No Harry, just a few seconds, I wouldn't bother you unless it was necessary, but I think I spotted something with the case that may help you to protect everyone and catch the Snatchers, "To this Harry's face lightened like hope may have been restored, he nodded eagerly at me to continue with my hypothesis. "well everyone taken has been in a family and they seem to be getting higher up the work pyramid, as you can see on the reports the first taken was a cleaner, then a receptionist, to a secretary and so on, it's like they don't want to go for someone with much authority till they perfect their skills or something I have yet to work this out."

Harry looked at my report and what I highlighted looking intently trying to soak in the richness of my report. This is when I heard a knock on the door, but Harry was busy reading, so I decided not to distract him so I opened the door thinking it was just his assistant.

As I opened the door I scanned the person he was tall, thin yet muscly and when I got to his face, I knew that smirk, I hated that smirk throughout most of Hogwarts as teasing followed it. I glared at him trying to get my head around how he had changed, he looked like he may be more mature, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. That's when I noticed I was staring for too long and how closed we were, I felt myself start to heat up. "See something you like Granger?" he said teasingly, it looks like he still is the old arrogant Malfoy, to this comment I just shook my head and huffed. I moved out the way to allow him entrance as I knew this wouldn't be long, he was probably just here to annoy Harry.

Harry now looked up and had a shocked expression on his face, I'm sure he was thinking what the hell Malfoy was doing in his office. This is when he placed some papers on Harry's desk with the trademark smirk, but his eyes showed urgency, that's the only reason he would be in Harry's office after all. Malfoy didn't wait for Harry to ask why he was here, he just began to talk.

"Potter you need to see this, if we don't check this out now it may be too late and ruin our chances of recovering from this takeover" Harry's face showed interest, but I just think it's the same old Draco overreacting over nothing like usual, Draco continued "as you see there's only records of people being snatched with a family, but what if…just what if it wasn't only the family people, we just don't notice the others as they have no one to report them missing, but I know what you're thinking now, they're all here most likely, which seems weird with some of their attendance rates."

"Spill it Malfoy, what are you saying?" Harry said, I knew he was going to blow if Malfoy outstayed his welcome, or was making a mockery of the situation he was put in.

"hold your tongue Potter, I'm getting there," Malfoy took in a deep breath as if to agitate Harry more and looked at me and winked, I was just about to comment when he continued " I think some of the Snatchers, or the missing Deatheaters may of infiltrated the ministry by using Polyjuice potion and replacing them."

I thought about it and it made sense but he had no evidence, we couldn't jump right into the deep end and start to make accusations to people just because of their attendance has increased, if anything that's good. Harry started to laugh now causing Draco to clench his hands into fists, his eyes burnt with fury.

**Draco**

Harry was laughing causing Draco to become extremely angry, with this he slammed his hands onto Potter's desk causing a shudder that could be rated on the Richter scale. "Look Potter, I know I have no proof other than I know how the dark forces work, just keep this between us three and I promise you I will get some evidence."

Draco literally snarled his words at Harry, he was so angry; he was storming out, and then Hermione stopped in front of his path nearly causing him to fall over due to the sudden halt he made to avoid hitting her. "Harry I think we should check out Malfoy's idea it seems well thought out and if we're struggling we should try every pathway that may be associated with the snatchings."

Draco seemed spellbound did Hermione just back him up? Bewildered he turned to Harry who seemed as shocked as he was with his mouth that hung agape, Draco put on his trademark smirk to hide the laughter and his contentment that Harry Potter was speechless. "Ok then… Malfoy you have a week to get evidence, and Hermione, you can help and work with him to get the evidence, as if he's right we need to act as quickly as possible."

Now Hermione seemed shocked and now Draco's mouth hung agape, he looked like a deer in headlights, causing Harry to go into hysteria for a few seconds. How could Draco work with Hermione? He couldn't say anything about it because he truly needed the help even if it was from someone who he couldn't stand being near her, always wanting to be good enough. He then thought that this could be his chance, his chance to show Hermione his changed and to get to spend more time with her, this is when he began to turn as red as roses. Hermione had just looked at him with an inquisitive look….this is going to be a long week he thought. He just nodded at Harry and turned to Hermione and said "we start tomorrow morning at seven, be on time, and I will meet you at this address."

**Hermione**

Still speechless I nodded and cautiously took the out of his hands before he stormed out. I then turned to Harry and gave him a deadly look which made him gulp "I'm sorry Hermione…but he needed help and I can only trust you or Ron if this is so….and I just think one of them may end up dead."

I had to agree about this, I put on a smile and said doing a Draco impersonation "you will regret this Potter," this caused us both to laugh renewing my spirits about the upcoming event.

I decided that I had finished for the day and clocked out, and there he was waiting for me smiling, obviously forgot what he said earlier and trying to act all sweet, but I knew this game , but no I wasn't going to forgive him too easily.

"Hello beautiful, are you ready to go home?" he said as if I forgot, he only compliments me when he knows he has done something he is in deep trouble for.

"frankly Ronald, due to earlier I don't want to talk to you, and I have you know I have helped Harry more with this case in a minute then you could do in a million years" I was about to storm to the exit when he caught my arm.

"Baby, I'm sorry, it was out of line, please I love you and let me treat you tonight to make up for it, pumpkin I'm sorry."

At that point I turned round and decided to forgive him due to his sorry face, it was too cute and I knew I couldn't stay mad at that face so I took his hand and he smiled in his goofy way, knowing I had forgiven and forgot about his episode in the morning as we headed home.

We got home and as he said he treated me by cooking and cleaning. After that he tried to coax out the information between my meeting with Harry (he didn't know Malfoy was there), but I wouldn't tell him. So he tried to get the information out by torture…..tickling torture. I was just rolling on the floor laughing but I wouldn't give up my information, so I decided to use my own form of torture. The second there was a break in Ron tickling me I reached for his face and laid a kiss tenderly on his lips, which led to more kissing and the tickling stop, I knew Ron's weak spot, used it and I won.

All I could think about was needing to work with Malfoy, with his witty ignorant attitude and that smirk, oh how I would love to smack that sardonic smirk off his face, but that wouldn't be professional….however I will cross that bridge when I come to it. I peered at the crumpled address in my pocket, where exactly was I going, this isn't the address for the manor, and it needs to be somewhere secret so that no one becomes suspicious of why we are hanging around together, as I wouldn't consort with Draco unless it was an emergency. It felt awkward keeping it from Ron, he was my best friend and boyfriend and we told each other everything, but I know how he feels about Draco, just mentioning that name makes him go into temper tantrums about how he should have gone to Azkaban. In the end Harry will probably tell Ron due to their relationship…..sometimes I think they have a better relationship than we do, they go out on more dates anyway. When I got into bed I just couldn't help dreading what slow agonizing day lies ahead.

**Draco**

He was in is private flat, his sanctuary away from work, his mother and anything in the outside world. This is where Draco came to think the rooms were painted black, but the exterior walls were windows which he liked to look out to get a view of the park, ever since nearly being sent to Azkaban, the threat of being trapped in a small, closed room was overpowering so he opted to an apartment which made him feel at home, yet free. The apartment had minimal furniture, due to only using it when he wanted to be in a solitary setting.

He stilled lived at home to look after his mother, but occasionally he stayed here to be closer to work, but this was the first time he invited anywhere to his sanctuary. He was anxious yet scared, what happened if she didn't like it? Then he heard a voice sounding like his father say _who cares what that Mudblood thinks, you shouldn't have invited filth in_. he shook his head realizing how much he sounded like his father, and he didn't want to be like him and follow his ways….he just had a harder time of trying to treat everyone as equal after his family have taught him Pureblood is more superior. After the war he decided if anything Purebloods are less superior as they can't see through their clouded sense of judgement, which makes everyone else dirty and not right to have magic. Draco decided to just go to sleep and see what tomorrow may bring….._Granger is going to be in my apartment _this thought caused him to laugh as he never thought he would see the day that Granger would accept an invitation even if she had to due to work. He fell asleep that night thinking of Hermione and if she would be impressed by his place, or if she even noticed how much Draco changed since Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

I arrived at the address early, examining the door to the apartment. I knocked suddenly knowing if I didn't I would try to run as fast as a cheetah to escape the claws of the apartment dragging me in. Malfoy opened the door and moved aside to allow me entrance into his fort. I looked at his face and his eyes show anxiousness, like he was nervous of the situation to….but Malfoy nervous? I managed to contain my laughter at the thought. I started to look at the apartment stunned how open it was, it felt like I was outside in a strange way, I couldn't explain it though…it was beautiful, the view and the interior. I tried to soak it all in at once, and then I saw a grand piano in the corner, it felt like I walked straight into Malfoy's lair, it seemed personal to him in here, which caused me to feel awkward especially as it didn't really like him. I just couldn't put my finger on it, why would he choose his own apartment?

I think he could tell by my face I was shocked by his apartment, when I looked at him he just frowned "ok Granger, you've gawked enough, now let's start to work on it before the wind blows and you're face gets stuck like that."

At this I gave him an annoyed look but realized he was right "I'm….sorry I was just…uh well I just never imagined your apartment like this, it is just so open and ….just," this left Malfoy laughing, great I made a fool of myself, I wasn't going to live this down with Malfoy, I felt myself turn red with embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, I made Hermione Granger speechless, and I take that as a complement," he said winking_, I really want to slap that cheeky pompous expression off his perfectly chiseled face….wait did I just compliment Malfoy, I feel lucky that he didn't here that, I feel sick just thinking about what I said….ewwww, just gross._

"Quiet Malfoy, we should be discussing the work" I said smugly, to get back at him and to get him to be quiet.

"Ok Granger, I'll just go open the window, you look a bit flushed," he said laughing again…. I sighed regretting becoming entangled in his snare….. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

**Draco**

He was happy Hermione liked his apartment; it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He tried to be funny with her, but she just didn't get his humor because she wouldn't get to know him more. They then set off trying to work on the theory, compiling notes to try and back up the theory.

"we need to do some investigations Granger to get the evidence of Polyjuice potion, or something he won't believe us with just notes…who am I kidding Potter would listen to you if you had just notes, but me to."

He could see her wanting to reply to the comment saying it wasn't true but she abruptly stopped as he was right, but he knew he would have done the same if it was him in the situation instead. She eventually agreed with his point, he knew going undercover was the way to get a higher chance of catching the Snatchers and if he was right, a couple of Deatheater's trying to avenge the death of their Lord.

They planned to look in the offices and bathrooms of the people who have changed things like attendance statistics and showed symptoms or effects of the use of Polyjuice potion. They managed to narrow it down to a few people in each department who were more prone to being snatched due to living situations, schedules and many other things. Draco peered over at Hermione admiring her talents and finding it cute when she had her thinking facial expression showing, he just wanted to kiss her tenderly, but she was going out with Weasley. He was a man of honor so he would never kiss anyone if they or he was with another as that was lowest of the low in his books. He realized he was staring for too long, but it was too late, she looked up and he felt enraptured by her eyes, wanting to stare into them until the sun down, but he torn his eyes away at risk of making her uncomfortable. He got back to the work knowing that he could help and repay many in the process. He was in deep thought as he marked on a detailed map of the Ministry where the snatches occurred to see if there was a correlation, and where to put more security to protect everyone. He didn't want another war, the last one took enough from him, and the next one would probably steal his life.

**Hermione **

I looked at Draco and he was staring at me…. I was waiting for a snarky comment but nothing came, he just started to turn red, and turned away. It was a bit awkward working with him at the start, not knowing what to say. He just worked, and he was good at it.…I thought I would need to do it all, but he has even added more than I would have chosen to monitor and observe. I was dumbfound I think he actually cared about looking after the people, I have never seen this side of him. It's like his changed a bit, it's refreshing, and we may actually work well together…..if he would treat me as an equal.

After a whole morning of planning we decided to part our ways and go into apparate into the Ministry late at night so they can go through the offices and set up cameras in the areas with minimal security to lessen the risk of the snatchings. I got permission and from Harry, but if anyone found out he would deny what we were doing as if we didn't get evidence it would look bad.

I arrived home and Ron was sitting at on the sofa, I tidied the flat last night but it looked like it had been hit by a bombshell, and there he was sitting on the sofa lazily staring, but not fully registering me. I walked through and stood in front of him, towering over him, he still didn't acknowledge me. I was getting agitated at this point, so I whistled as loud as I could, thus creating a high pitch screech that could shatter glass. This sound made Ron jump so high off the sofa and nearly punch me out of trying to protect himself. "What the hell Hermione, what was that for, I was nearly asleep for goodness sake."

This made me madder, so I stood tall and moved closer to him and away from the wall I jumped to escape the punch. "Well Ronald, I know you got home around about an hour ago, but it looks like a pig sty in here, and you were probably waiting for me to come home to cook and clean for you, I tell now Ronald Bilius Weasley I am not your mother so sort it out now."

I just stared at him; he looked like he was going to blow a casket over this due to how red he was turning, if I moved back it would look like he won so I stood my ground trying to restrain myself from shaking, sometimes Ron's anger episodes have wrecked the whole apartment, and it looks like it was heading to that stage. Ron got closer and said in a low voice after taking a big breath which helps to clear his mind "I'm sorry darling, I will clean it up later, but right now I just want to sit with you,"

"well I'm going out after getting changed, with a friend, so you can sit by yourself as I'm going to have fun and when I get back I'm hoping it will be tidy."

He got angry again, turning as red as a ripe tomato and shouted at me "fine, you go out, not like we were going to do anything tonight anyway,"

"I'm going to get changed, then I'm going to leave, how you dare speak to me like that, I'm going to stay out tonight so I can give you time to think about what you just said."

After saying that I got ready as quick as a cheetah running, and packed an overnight bag knowing little about where I would be staying. I stormed through the living room, closing Ron out of my mind and slammed the door, hoping he would get the message. I stood on the other side of the door feeling the wet trails on my face the waterfall of tears left, which I didn't even seem to notice, but they made me feel week. With one deep breathe I apparated to my office at the ministry where Malfoy was waiting. I stared at him bewildered "I thought we were meant to meet downstairs?"

To this accusation Malfoy rugby tackled me and covered my mouth. I started to panic, what happens if this isn't Draco, or if he's a Snatcher…..oh great, have I just walked into a trap?


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco**

I heard saw Hermione's face and it looked like she had been crying, I wanted to console her, but afraid it might scare her (coming from me) or offend her, I ignored her tear stained cheeks. That's when I heard it, something outside which sounded like a scream. I leaped forward to make Hermione be quiet by covering her mouth, but I tripped in the process causing me to knock her down like a wrecking ball. If that wasn't worse enough I landed on top of her, she seemed horrified, like I was going to attack her. I felt guilty straight away, I wanted to apologize and explain myself but the noise stopped, and I heard footsteps coming this way to her office. I looked at her and got out my wand, this scared her even more obviously as she began to struggle. I shot her an urgent look; she seemed to notice and began to quiet down. That's when I heard the noise, it was right outside her office, I put myself into position creating a human shield to protect Hermione in case it came in, and her life was more valuable than mine.

It opened the door and I started to feel embarrassed when I noticed it was a man who looks around a few years older who I noticed to work in the Ministry. The man started to go red and began to stutter out some words, "I'm…..well I'm sorry for walking in Miss Granger…. Well I thought I heard something….well I did here something, sorry I didn't know you we here with your boyfriend I wouldn't of intruded."

Draco started to laugh and realized it probably looked like that, then he remembered I was still pinning Hermione down. He released her from his grip, and she didn't look particularly pleased "oh, it's ok James, we weren't doing anything Malfoy here… well he just….well errrrrr….."

Hermione was looking at him a glare, so I decided to help her out of the hole I dropped her in. "Well James, I heard screaming, and due to the Snatchers wanted to protect her, do you know where the screaming was coming from?"

Hermione looked at me like how would he possibly believe that? She looked like she was so embarrassed at the excuse she believed to be so bad. He just looked back to James who seemed to become even redder, so red it should be physically impossible for a person to become. "Well…. errrr….you see Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger…. I was watching a film on my laptop so I didn't need to go home yet."

This made both of us laugh so much that Granger fell back on the floor. "Well it's about time to go home James, it gets dangerous to stay too late due to the snatchings."

James nodded in agreement then left to pack up his things and leave for home. I then turned to Hermione and offered my hand to help her up, which she accepted graciously. I looked at her apologetically "sorry Hermione, I was just trying to protect us, so we wouldn't give away are position as a reaction to the scream."

**Hermione**

Did he just call me Hermione? Tried to protect me? And…..wait and apologize to? Wow Malfoy has changed; he would have probably teased me due to landing on me. It was so funny though, I am almost enjoying working with Malfoy. I just didn't mention it to him in risk of making an awkward situation or making him angry, as I was stuck with him for most of the night. I walked out the office after when I heard James leave, the coast was clear.

We decided to first put up the cameras and charms to track anyone apparating in those areas to try and catch the Snatchers. They then split up checking for any signs Polyjuice potions in the toilets and the offices which they narrowed down are the most likely to of been snatched due to the living situations and other things.

Everything was clear, however there was still something a bit fishy about the situation, well I sort of believe Malfoy about this…. I mean I've noticed some things going on and some people have acted weirdly recently, and it is just good to check. After the last war affected so many, no one wants that to happen again, it changed so many people including myself so I want to check any possibility before it goes too far.

**Draco**

It has been quite fun working with Granger but so far no evidence, I'm starting to doubt myself, but I don't want a war again, it tore my family apart and I lost many I love, I knew what they were doing was wrong, but they were family and friends most afraid of the dark lord themselves. Many lost loved ones, and fought for him due to blackmail or fear, my family became one, my father died mentally around the time the dark lord punished him for not trying to bring him back, and I just managed to protect my mother from the clutches of death from the dark lord. I have got many scars from the war, many that people don't see, I was taught from a young age family comes first, and my dad done everything to do that by choosing the side he thought would win and the side are family was born into, it was wrong, but he done what he thought was right, and I respect him for that, no matter the consequences.

I looked over to Granger, she seemed to be in as deep a thought as mine, as though entranced with no trace of life, and there's me studying her trying to figure out what she is so caught up from until she looked at me….. Oh great now I've spellbound by her eyes, I feel myself slowly turning red, maybe even to a maroon colour. I quickly turn away hoping she hasn't noticed. I averted my eyes, and started going around a single person's office scouring for clues, finding literally nothing, I'm almost about to give up until I find a locked draw, but I can feel a kind of stronger magic, maybe a hex put on it for anyone who tries to open it, Hermione starts to come over, I think she can probably guess how intrigued I am right now, I have an urge to know what is in this draw, and I'm not leaving until I do.

**Hermione**

He went bright red when we met eyes, and turned away as if I repulsed him, was it something I did. As we were looking for clues Malfoy seemed to be zoned onto something, so I decided to make my way over warily so I don't annoy him, or cross the line, he is obviously still not use to working with (in his terms) a mudblood. As I got closer I felt a pull of magic dragging my eyes to the place Malfoy was staring eagerly at, it will take more than alohomora to open the draw.

I peered around the office looking for a clue for a password, or a key. I think Draco got the picture as he started looking to; he looked like an animal hunting his prey, hitting anything out of the way keenly. I stopped and paused to look around again; this is when my eyes were attracted to a picture. The picture was of an old lady staring into a bag of gold, and the light hit it perfectly, however I noticed the surface was more reflective at some points.

I called for Draco "Malfoy, look at this picture"

He then gave me a bemused look " Granger I don't think this is the time to be looking at the latest artwork, especially if it is out of your price range"

With that comment I shot him a glare that could melt ice " no look at the riches it is shining so much that not all looks like canvas, I think it's hiding the key" Malfoy darted forward like a fly to the light, he looked like he was going to rip it to shreds, so before he had the chance I shouted out " Malfoy don't destroy it or they will know we have been here"

I moved my hands towards the canvas feeling the outline of the key, there was only one way I could think of at that moment which would cause minimal damage, I decided to try it, I got my wand and said calmly "accio key." With that the key flew out to me leaving the picture in perfect shape. I took a glimpse at Malfoy and he looked hungry for that key so I passed it to him, and he happily snatched it out my hand, with no thanks, sometimes he is so nice then he turns back into a self-absorbed pig.

**Draco**

I took the key regretting not saying thanks or well done after, but it was too late, anyway with me she would have thought I was being sarcastic. I walked to the draw, blocking the thoughts of Hermione out of my head so I could focus a hundred percent on the task at hand, but theses days I wasn't even worth trying, so I gave it seventy five percent instead, in the end it would have to be sufficient. I put the key in and turned it slowly, unlocking the draw's secrets leaving me to gasp, I couldn't decide if it was good or bad….


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco**

I was happy we found what we were looking for, however….. I wasn't expecting to see a draw fall of clots of hair; it looks like they shaved around ten people's heads then shoved it into a draw. I dug through making sure it wasn't a wig, then arranged it back to the way it was. I pulled my hand out of the draw and it looked like I was a yeti, it just stuck on my skin. I peered to Hermione who looked resided in deep concentration like if she was doing an algebraic equation. It took her sometime to create a sentence; I think she was just shocked about it; she started to talk slowly and unsure "well…. Draco I think this is sufficient evidence, let's take a few pictures and record the sight to tell to Harry."

I agreed with her, to be honest I was speechless and astonished at the same time, it proved my point right, I may of just helped to save people's lives, is this how it felt to do something good?

**Hermione**

That night, I slept in my office so I wouldn't look weak to Ron. The next morning, with a few hours' sleep and creeping into the bathroom to get ready for work, I met Draco outside my office. We went to tell Harry and he looked like he didn't care about the severity of the situation, he just stared at Draco like he was a rabid animal with a look of disgust and distaste. When we told Harry he just blamed Draco and said he framed them, which I knew was a lie but Harry was adamant and wouldn't listen to my reasoning.

I knew Draco was innocent, he didn't want a war to plague the world again, and he wanted peace as much as everyone did in the wizarding world. I looked to Draco and he looked angry and like a ticking time bomb. He was just about to explode, until I reached for his hand to assure him I believed his story, this was when I looked up and our eyes locked for an awkward few seconds. It was weird….but in a good way, still I let go before Draco got disgusted and shouted at me as well, that would just make Harry even more angry that he would fire Draco, even put him into Azkaban.

**Draco**

I never thought Potter would be so ignorant when I had proof and had evidence from his trusted friend, but all I can think now was why didn't is see this coming? In the end no one will trust me. He was forced into being the boy who lived as much as I was forced to be a Deatheater. I was so mad, I was honestly surprised I didn't turn into the green figure in those muggle films when the man gets angry,….that's it, the Hulk. I felt my blood boil, and adrenaline rush through my body, oh how I would love to punch his smug face, but I need to remember I'm a changed man.

That was when it happened, Hermione grabbed my hand sending an impulse through my body of calmness and gave me butterflies, she is actually touching me…. it just shocked me, but as soon as I registered it, she let go, did I pull a dodgy face or something? If so Potter didn't seem to notice the event that just happened, but I suppose he is a bit blind to Hermione when the only thing he's concentrating on giving me the stink eye. In the end I decided to take every insult he threw at me and eventually when Potter got bored he sent me on my way like I was his lap dog and that he deeply offended me. All I could think about was her, and did she believe in me.

**Hermione**

I have never be so angry at Harry, and it just exploded an agitated shout "How dare you treat Draco like that, we are taking on an extremely crucial task and we brought you the evidence we needed of all the people who acting strange, just think about your actions before you talk to someone that way, the past is the past and he's trying to help Harry, he has really changed."

Harry just said patronizingly "awwww, Hermione you going to protect little Malfoy, He is scum, and you will need a lot more evidence than what you gave me to prove what you think is happening, so get back to work before I report you for time wasting."

With that I stormed out, how dare he talk to me like a child, without me he probably wouldn't of passed his exams. It is probably because he got promoted to the head of his department, he thinks he is all that. But granted he has been acting weird, but I think that is because he wanted a break from Ginny, so he moved out for a while.

I decided I needed to check on Draco and apologize for Harry's behaviour, in the end, I think Draco is heading on the right track, and if we don't nip it in the bud now, we may be heading down a rocky road.

**Draco**

It was around eleven at night when I heard a tap on the window, as I opened it an owl dropped a letter out of its beak and left abruptly. The letter was from Granger, I knew her writing from anywhere.

_Hello Draco,_

_I'm sorry about what happened today, I have no clue what came over Harry. You deserved to be treated with respect as you're trying to help him, I know he said there wasn't much evidence but I think there was enough to make your point viable, and I would like to look more into it, could we meet up to go through things._

_Hoping to hear from you soon_

_Yours sincerely _

_Hermione._

I decided to owl back straight away, not caring how it looked and about the waiting period.

_Hello Hermione,_

_You don't need to apologize for anything, after the war I have grown use to it. For the situation, I think we should start to do hair samples, and monitor the people who the hair belongs to. Meet me at 1 pm at the co-ordinates below:_

_51.5086° N, 0.1636° W_

_Don't be late_

_Will see you then,_

_Draco_

Within minutes my owl returned, with a letter from Hermione agreeing to me, I was more nervous about seeing her after today, but all now I could think about is, when this is over and if I was wrong or right, would she acknowledge me anymore? With that thought I called it a night, even though I knew all I would do is lay in bed and think of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione**

I went to bed nervous about talking to Draco, did he think ill of me after what Harry said, I should have stood up for him maybe, we had the evidence and everything, for some reason I trust Draco with this...there I go again calling him Draco. It's almost weird how different he is, if he was like this at Hogwarts I think we could have been friends. I thought about this till I nodded off.

Four in the morning and it sounds like someone's killing a cat all I can hear is groaning and then a big smash. I shot out of bed alert and walked into the lounge. As per usual Ron passed out on the living room floor with a bottle of whiskey shattered by his side. All I can think is why don't i do what Harry done and have a break from Ron... But then I see that face. We've been through so much together and nearly died, so we can get through this...it's just a rough patch, like a bump in the road. After cleaning up after Ronald, and placing a blanket over him I went to bed. All I can think about is what the day may bring, and then I drift off again.

My alarm didn't work; I am going to be late. I abruptly put on the first items of clothing I could reach, not caring about how I look. How could I Hermione Granger be late...I wouldn't here the end of this if this got out. After getting ready faster than the speed of light I peered into the living one, Ron was still unconscious, he probably won't even remember our fight the other day... With this thought I got ready to leave.I apparated to the coordinates he gave me and was stunned. The wind blew blissfully causing my hair to envelop my face. I neaten it rapidly but another gust of wind had the same idea. This time when I move the hair out of my face, he was there. He walked by the river looking almost well, normal and content. All I could think was why here? Why did he choose this place

He must have spotted me as he suddenly stood tall and straightened his clothing. As he started heading in my direction I had an urge to rapidly sort out my hair and tie it back, after all look at him wearing his usual suit, and I'm here in a jumper and jean feeling nodded at me when he got closer, and for some reason this little acknowledgement gave me butterflies, so I just smiled back so there was no risk of getting tongue tied if I started talking to me "hi, thanks for meeting me, I didn't know if would actually show up for a minute, I know the idea sounds bizarre and like a twisted conundrum but I think after we complete the tests we will officially know."

"It's ok, something is happening and we need to check every possible idea, no matter how bizarre it sounds, I trust your judgement on this," I replied, then I suddenly felt something climb up my throat and blurted out something that caused me to go violently red "why did you choose here?"

**Draco**

I wasn't ready for any of this, let alone her to say she trusted me then ask why I choose this place...none to say the less I was speechless and just stared at her with a complete lack of literature knowledge. This caused her face to blaze up red... Great nice way to make her uncomfortable, but all I could think about was how good it was to hear the words she trusted my judgement, no one has said that for a long time and It may me feel like a firework about to explode. I zoned back in...why did I choose this spot... I looked around and smiled to myself, probably the good memories. I didn't spend much time with people, however when I did it was here. I coughed and replied awkwardly and partially withheld the truth "I chose Hyde park due to being an open place where we could easily blend, so the ministry wouldn't think to find us here."  
She looked partially let down by my answer and nodded weakly.

As I led here to a private spot in Hyde Park where we could apparate to go to mine to evaluate the hair sample her face lit up. It just made this spot more beautiful; the flowers were in full bloom like the blossom tree towering over us. As she walked past the willow tree admiring her surroundings, she was yet to notice the mini stream. Hermione took a step through the leaves of the willow parting it as if it were a curtain, so graceful...until she stumbled on the edge of the stream. I managed to catch her just in time, spinning her away from the edge and into my body, where she was wrapped in the safety of my arms. We stood still for a moment observing one another's expressions...my heart beat escalated rapidly. A piece of hair fell over her eye, which I reached for and tucked carefully behind her ear. "Thanks" she replied, and all I did was nod, I could have complimented her said it was ok or something... And like a bumbling twit I nod. With this we apparated to mine so we can undertake the experiments.

**Hermione**

I don't think I will ever get use to this apartment, being Draco's, it is definitely something I would have drawn up for myself if I had the funding. I heard a snigger to which I turned round and asked about what was funny to which he replied "I've just never seen you so astounded, and my apartment gets you every time."  
To which I laughed at too because he was right, it will definitely take me a long time to get use to...but I suppose this will be over in a couple of weeks so I didn't need to. We worked for a long time extracting the DNA from the hair, and marked who it belonged to. We obtained around eighteen sample of people's hair that office so far, and only nine were reported. These numbers proved it fully; the ministry was being taken over, so well that we nearly missed it.

After a few more hours we were on the last hair strand, this one was the most shocking of all. We checked it three times and it came up with the same answer every time. I was distressed, how did I not notice...I couldn't hold back the tears any longer... I fully broke down in front of a bewildered Draco, this could get very awkward...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Draco**

I looked at the test answer to see what broke Hermione down so rapidly, and I nearly choked on the air I breathed in… Harry Potter, the boy who lived was taken? How did this happen. Harry was always in the public eye, how did someone manage to capture him….I didn't really like Harry but he was a good wizard, how did they manage it, for goodness sake he managed to defeat the Dark Lord! I just can't put my finger on it, but something is fishy. I looked at Hermione, she looked so distressed, I couldn't stop myself, it seemed like an involuntary action as my arms wrapped around her to console her. She looked up at me; I was waiting for her to get angry and shout at me, but instead a single tear rolled down her face as she stared into my eyes. She then spoke in a quiet voice "Draco, remember when you said we needed to stop it before I gets too far?" I nodded to this as she continued to whisper "well it has got too far, we need to find him Draco…I don't know what I would do without Harry."

We didn't speak after that for a few minutes; we just stood there with her still sheltered in my arms. I was trying to formulate the plan, but nothing was fully adding up in my head, it was like two plus two now equals five. I needed her brain, Hermione would normally know what to do….but obviously she's too distracted. Think like Hermione… what would she do?...I wonder…what if we set a trap in the ministry and try and take them out one by one. This plan was going to take skill and teamwork to do this without being seriously injured…..or killed. We can still trust no one, it will be us two against an unknown amount…..and I have a great idea.

I force myself to drag Hermione away from my body so we could make eye contact so I could see what she thought of the idea I came up with. I cleared my throat before talking in hope that it would loosen my nerves. I then started to talk in my most confident voice I could muster "I have a plan, it is the only thing I can think of, my Aunt's bolt was protected by a Thief's Downfall, if we convince the fake Harry, that due to the increased amount of the wizarding flu, people must be cleansed before entering the ministry to decrease the risk of it spreading, what do you think?"

**Hermione**

Draco's idea wasn't bad but there were many flaws, if the new Harry was smart he could see the holes in the plan and know something wasn't right, luckily we have the element of surprise on our side now so hopefully he won't see it coming. I've had plenty of experience with the Thief's Downfall and I know it's the best way to remove all the enchantments such as Polyjuice potion. It was frankly the best idea I could think of, we couldn't blooming well go round the ministry shooting all the people we think have been replaced. In the end I brought myself to speak "It's the best idea I think we're going to get, I will mention it to fake Harry and make the argument compelling, but we can't speak to each other at work, so it looks like things have gone back to normal so they will be less suspecting and we will have the element of surprise on our side."

When I mentioned about not speaking there was a distinct drop in Draco's shoulders and facial expressions, then he straightened up like it didn't happen….I have to admit I'm going to miss his company, he's challenging and actually respects me and treats me like a person, not fragile or like a servant which others do.

We arranged the details until around midnight, when I decided to apparate home. I arrived in the kitchen, that's when the smell of alcohol hit me like a pile of bricks. I walked into the living room and Ron was sitting on the sofa and looked like he was waiting for something. I announced myself as I walked into the living room, and he turned his head slowly as if he was possessed. He stared at me and then opened his mouth and spoke in a rude manner about where his dinner was and why I wasn't home to greet him and let alone apologise for being late. I couldn't help myself but I laughed at the hypocrisy of what he was coming out with, this made him even more angry…he was like a volcano ready to erupt. I couldn't deal with him anymore, so I walked into the bedroom with him still shouting at me.

I closed the door in a calm state and went to lie on the bed to read, thinking that he would eventually cool down. I was wrong, the door dramatically flung open to reveal a face as red as a fire truck, Ron was fuming. Normally at times like this I would have escaped to Harry's but it isn't Harry and if I let anything slip I could be in trouble. Ron would also know I would go to Harry's. I couldn't go to my parents as of the time, and they need to open the dentist early tomorrow. I couldn't go to the Weasley's as they would call Ron and arrange a loving renunion….there was only two places I could go. I apparated away rapidly hoping I wouldn't regret this decision later… but it was for my own safety, the last time Ron was this bad he broke dented the wall by throwing me at it. No serious injuries just a few bruises, Ron was really sweet about it and apologised for ages, after that incident he was off the booze for the longest he ever had been since after the war so I stayed with him, in the end he needed me.

I appeared in front of his grand piano in his living room, automatically regretting turning up unannounced. The feeling the apartment gave me was safety and I just wanted to explore the rest of it, but another time. I was about to apparate to the office when I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was standing there in only his boxers with his chiselled abs on show, it would have taken the whole of my will power to ignore it, but all I could focus on was his eyes and how they pulled me in. I thought I finally stared for long enough, as his eyes made me lose track of time, with this I brought myself round to say "sorry Draco, I was wondering if I could stay here for the night, just some things have happened and I didn't know where else to go, if I can't don't worry I will leave and apologise for bothering you."

Draco rubbed his tired eyes, let out a sigh and replied "sure, I'll sleep on the sofa and you can take the bed."

With this I felt guilty, and the urge to say something filled me up, I couldn't help myself and blurted out "we can share the bed; I don't want to force you out of it, if you're ok with that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Draco**

This comment seemed to have woken me up a bit I just wasn't expecting it, and by the look of her facial expression, she wasn't expecting it either. I didn't know whether to say no or yes, was it respectable? Will it be uncomfortable? I just didn't know how to react to what she said. In the end I wanted to be close to her, look after her and make sure she's ok. I still couldn't bring myself to reply with words and I shyly nodded and walked into the room as she followed me in slowly. I couldn't tell if she was happy or annoyed I said yes, all I know is she was as quiet as me. It was so awkwardly quiet, that I was expecting tumbleweed to roll past at any moment as we remained silent.

I made the bed again as she left the room to go to get ready all I could do was panic, what happened if I talked in my sleep…..she may here too much? What happened if I rolled….I may hit her by mistake?...this may not go well, why didn't I just go sleep on the sofa…why?

After having a bit of an episode, I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself down. I just needed to act naturally, I've had quick flings with girls, but never has one stayed round or slept in my bed, but with her it felt almost right, but isn't she with Ron? I wonder what happened between them, is she ok? What was so bad that she decided she needed to leave, and most of all seek help from me?

**Hermione**

I don't know if I'm happy or annoyed he said yes…..but overall, I'm terrified. What happens if I snore? Or worse if he gets the wrong idea….after all I have shown up in the middle of the night and just offered him half the bed. Is it too late to take it back? Has he lost respect for me? There's so many questions are just rolling around in my head and it kills me that for once I don't have all the answers.

After getting changed into my baggy top and shorts, I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror to remove my makeup. What happens if he judges me? I'm sure his not use to people being this underdressed due to the way he was brought up, and with all of those purebloods. I brushed my teeth for exactly two minutes, then used mouthwash, these questions made me feel like my brain was going into overdrive and that it may spontaneously combust. Ask me a question about wizardry any day, but about boys…..can I possibly phone a friend?

I managed to force myself out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He was sitting in bed reading what seemed to be Pride and Prejudice, which I deemed to be an odd choice for Draco Malfoy. As I was walking over to the empty side of the bed, while studying Draco and his choice in book, I stumble, but I managed to recover quickly, however I now had Draco's full attention. I could feel myself turn red as rapid as rivers. I just smiled awkwardly and tried to forget about what happened as I peeled the covers off the bed so I could get in. When I got under the lavish set of black satin covers, I felt the warmth instantaneously heat me up. I turn to make myself comfortable in the bed, and I felt myself drawn to Draco, just wanting to know why he chose such a Muggle book to read. I continued to study him for a few minutes until he turned to face me and say "spit it out Hermione, what do you want?"

To this I replied timidly "I was just wondering why you chose that book?"

**Draco**

To this I became amused, in this awkward situation, and what she wanted to ask me was why this book? I couldn't help but let out a bit of a chuckle. Eventually I responded with "don't you know why, you normally know everything?" To this she shook her head and I could tell it was eating her up inside. I continued to explain the point "well I suppose back in those times they had a class system, just like we use to before the war, the upper class was full of pride, and most people full of prejudice…. I suppose the clues in the title really. The purebloods thought them the upper class causing prejudice among the Wizardry World and taught their children their ways, this led to hate in this world. When a person can harvest this hate it can lead to a divided interest, which can lead to war and death. This was not only caused by the purebloods but in every wizards they themselves carry prejudice, when in the end we are all the same, we all wield magic, so should we not all be equal?"

To this Hermione stared with her mouth agape. I placed down the book and continued to talk "after the war the class system didn't fully end, but changed depending on how others see it, now there are many prejudice to the pureblood, instead of the muggle born, which has helped to show the purebloods their ways, however can also be the paving slabs to another war."

Hermione closed her mouth and I could see she was thinking of some kind of retort to this but nothing seemed to come out, did I just silence Hermione Granger?

**Hermione**

I didn't know what to say to this remark, because in the end it was true we seemed to have pushed different people to the lower class, I suppose there has always been a class system put into place…just some less easy to spot when you don't want to see them. In the muggle world they still have these systems, but no one wants to see them so they go unnoticed by most, but in the end we are all people and we should all be equal in the world, but those rights aren't seen.

After a minute of silence all I could bring myself to say is sorry…. And I genuinely meant it as I too was in his position and I know that people would cross the street to stay away from my parents and I in Diagon Alley, and it just made me feel unwelcome and disliked. I also suppose I helped to put him in this position, even though he was in the wrong in the end he saw his ways and didn't go through with it like most purebloods in the end…..even though in most cases it was too late. I let him get back to his reading while I was deep in thought, this isn't something that would change overnight and we both knew that. I eventually drowsed off thinking about the change needed in the wizarding community.

My sleep was cut short by a low whisper then a shout, which made me fall out the bed then get up rapidly. I reached for my wand and I peered at Draco's side of the bed to see what he was doing…but he wasn't there. Who was he talking to in the living room then? I creeped as quietly as a mouse and placed my ear on the closed bedroom door. I could barely make out the whispering until Draco shouted out "No don't hurt her I'll do it, I'll do what you want me to."

Who was out there? Were they talking about me, it sounded like he needed help? With a deep breath I went into offense mode and burst through the bedroom door and was just about to cast a spell…..then I saw who it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione

It was just Draco. He must have been having a night terror as he was talking and running round the room like he was trying to perform the task he mentioned earlier. I watch the story act out making sure both he and I were safe with what he done.

It ended with screaming as he didn't do it to a good enough standard…by the cries he was making and the way he was kneeling on the floor he was pleading for it not to happen, he was in tears….but it still continued causing more distress. It ended with him apologising for his actions and acting like that after failing. He started to wake up and look around, but he didn't fully take in his surroundings causing him to double take to see me. We stared into each other's eyes and I saw his pain as another tear broke free and slowly travelled down his face. I went into the bedroom to get a cover and placed it over his shaking body. I could see that he hated people seeing him with his walls down but he didn't really have a choice after the ordeal he seemed to have gone through.

I wrapped him in the blanket and cradled him in my arms not caring about being this close to him and feeling his breathing on my neck. He was uncomfortably quiet and zoned out on everything the only reason I knew he was still mentally there was he placed his hand on mine. I felt the energy travel through him to me causing my whole body to shudder it felt dangerous, but I didn't care, I just wanted him to be ok, just to be….well…Draco, I wanted his usual self-back. I whispered into his ear quietly "come back to me Draco…please come back."

Draco

I was shaking rapidly and couldn't stop it…oh I hated to relive that memory of the dark times, when the days were bleak and my life seemed to be planned out by my superiors which enjoyed leading me into the increasing abyss of the war. Life seemed meaningless and my family was ruled by the impending death of everyone we knew, but it was for survival and in the end it was survival of the fittest. When life seemed doomed I felt warmth ensnare me, I felt a body wrap me up, but I still was stuck in the darkness falling…just falling. That's when I felt a hand reach out for me to pull me in and I greedily entrapped it in my grasp I knew it was here to help drag me to the light at the end of the tunnel…was this leading to heaven? I heard a whisper….she whispered my name, a voice so pure and angelic, yet I could hear pain she was hurting…but in the end are we not all hurting. What would happen if I went towards light? Will I get to meet her? Or will I ruin this like I did to my family to? I feel what feels like the start of rain on my head, and my name seems to be getting louder and louder. I head towards the light, towards the voice, towards her because she'll keep me afloat, she'll keep me safe. Her, the voice of an angel she will lead me to heaven, away from this place, even though my soul was destined for hell, was destined for hate but yet she still calls. I'm ready for death if she's waiting; in the end was I ever truly alive if I wasn't allowed to live my own life? I didn't sign up to do anything I was forced to, from the day I was made I had a set path in life, which if I strayed from I would lose it all even my life, but I suppose I couldn't really lose it if I never really had it in the first place. I kept on travelling to the voice until the light hit me.

The view was all too familiar, I've been here before. I started to focus my eyes, I was safe, and I have been given another chance at life. I looked for the angel and found myself still holding her hand was she supposed to be my heaven? Can I truly love someone and bring them into my meaningless existence. If I stay away from her she'll be happy, but if she's with me she'll be enraptured in the darkness surrounding me. The darkness will steal her wings and she'll be suffocated in a life that wasn't meant for her. After this is sorted out I will set her free like a butterfly…. I suppose if you love something in the end you got to let them go. I moved away from her touch making my existence dull, she doesn't need me in her life and I will be able to live a pitiful excuse of a life without her. I saw those eyes staring at me, I hated loving those eyes, and I knew there was one thing to do to stop these feeling evolving even more…. reverting back to the old me, the old Draco.

Hermione

He's back, but something happened he's not fully there, there's a hint of change in his eyes, and I feel like I remember it from a long time ago and I didn't know what it was. He let go of my hand like I was infectious or something, I could just see the distaste on his face. He then spoke in a disgusted tone and said "Leave me alone, Granger, you may lower my IQ being this close to me." This made me feel like a tonne of bricks have been dropped on me. I got up and went to get to my stuff and left, this was the end. My tears rained down my face, I didn't care what I was wearing all I know is I needed to leaving. This was the end of it, and I don't think it will be the same again, the old Draco is back, but will he be here to stay?


End file.
